Soul Deep
by misunderstoodninjaluvr
Summary: that blond ninja pulled me in, and of course i believed he would love me for what i looked like, not my soul. but then came kakashi, so i left the blond alone but then all hell broke loose when...SEQUEL TO MY LAST FANFIC-Subconcious Need
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -- if you read my previous story, you will be sort of familiar with what is going on. This is kind of a sequel to my last story but it is in a different person's POV. Please read my previous story, and review it, if you enjoyed this one. Also review this one as well, with tips and what you liked! Thank you.**

* * *

**That silly blond ninja, oh my God, I wanted to be with him. Ever since he saved me from that evil demon thing, I knew I would be with him for the rest of my life. I had to follow his group. I was afraid he wouldn't want me to come. He seemed like a really nice guy and all, but not the brightest. **

**I had fun listening to everything. I'm pretty sure they noticed me, especially those two Jonin and that guy with the weird eyes. This one Jonin with this fang of gray hair popping up from his head seemed to gradually get more and more annoyed with my presence. By the time we reached their village, I could actually see a little stress mark on the back of his head. **

**He stopped, most likely telling the others to continue on without him. Then, he turned to face me. "Why are you following us?" he demanded. **

**I flipped my long blond hair. I really hoped this guy would fall for my obvious charm and good looks. Even though I had trained to be a ninja, I had always wanted to be some sort of beauty queen. It was my absolute dream. But, sadly, my beauty did not do anything to distract him. **

"**I wanted to thank you." Pathetic excuse number one. **

"**Right."**

"**You forgot your wallet." Pathetic excuse number two. **

"**Uh, huh."**

**Then I looked at him, really looked at him. The way he slouched when he stood, as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. The way he wore his headband over one eye, like a pirate. The way that his right eye was the only thing you saw on his face. Great, two really hot guys whom either A) don't know I exist or in this guy's case B) wish I would go away.**

"**I WANTED TO TALK TO THE BLOND KID, OKAY?!" I yelled, totally frustrated with myself. This was so much easier when everyone loved me. **

"**Do you, uh, **_**like**_** him?" the guy asked.**

"**I want to get to know him. Hey, what's your name?"**

"**You tell me yours first." What a child.**

**I crossed my arms. "Fine, my name is Mira, just Mira."**

"**My name is Kakashi Hatake. That is all you need to know." And then he just vanished. **

**Well, that was interesting. I continued on my way as if nothing had happened. I spotted Blondie (that was my name for him until I knew his name) at this place called Ichiraku's. Well, I guess I'll go check that out. **

**When I entered, I felt like a total invader. Everyone knew each other. I looked over to see a girl behind the counter talking to Blondie. "Hey Naruto," she greeted him. "The usual?"**

"**You bet!" Blondie now known as Naruto answered. **

**I came up with a quick plan. I pretended to twist my ankle. "Ouch, dammit. Excuse me, Naruto, is it?"**

**Naruto glanced around at me with a **_**huh? expression. "Can you help me, I think I hurt my ankle."**_

_**So he walked over and scooped me up onto a stool. "Thanks. I'm Mira."**_

_**Realization passed through his eyes. "Oh yeah! You're one of the people that I helped save from that evil demon thing. Did you follow me?"**_

_**Did he notice I had been there? Was he mad? Sad? Upset at all? Happy? **_

"_**Yeah, actually, I did. You see, I never got the chance to thank you personally. And I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime." I flipped my blond hair. Man, I was shameless. **_

_**He wasn't taking the bait. I guess I needed to stop using my looks to get guys. I mean, every guy I ever knew had thought I was gorgeous. What was I supposed to do about it? What else did I have to offer someone if not that?**_

_**I stood suddenly and left the restaurant in a flurry. I needed to see an old friend.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mira

Years ago, on my first mission with my squad, things were wrong. My friends Kazumi and Naro were on my team. Kazumi had been my friend since I was a very young girl. She had always been a pretty girl, so I singled her out. But it turned out we were actually really good people to be friends. Naro was this geeky boy whom I only knew when I needed help on any sort of test. Otherwise I knew he had been crushing on me.

Our mission took us into the Leaf Village. It was a simple mission, a small bird had flown away from its cage in the Sand Village and we had been sent to track it and retrieve it. What happened later had not been planned on. Our squad leader never told us his name, so we just called him, Him. Him took us into a territory that he didn't realize was not safe. Even if Him had, we would still have not been safe. I did not understand what was going on until it was over.

Enemy ninja had been stationed in the forest and we had stepped right into their trap. All they wanted were some weapons, nothing more. But Him had to start fighting them. He said that he wasn't going to let his team get bullied around. I wish he had.

Naro and Kazumi joined him, while I stood back taking in the scene. I had been trained specifically to make up battle strategies. And I knew that the way they were doing things was all wrong. I tried to get their attention, but nothing happened. But then, IT happened.

A kunai knife came flying out of nowhere. I had dodged it in time, but Naro and Kazumi had not. The kunai pierced through Naro first then Kazumi. Him was the only one left standing, more like crouching from exhaustion.

After that I became a Chunin and never went back to being in a squad. I ran a small shop on the corner that sold little knick-knacks. Boys would come in all the time trying to get me to go out. That was why I loved that store so much. When I was taken for being a precious one, it must have been one of the many boys that came to my shop.

The graves for my two friends were in the exact spot they died, following the requests of their parents. Yes, the two had been brother and sister. I had not known until the end. Of course, this event of their deaths had not changed me. I knew it was all their fault for dying and not listening to me. But I still visited them every once in a while, just to get some guidance maybe. I always hope that the wind blowing through the trees with become their voices and they'll tell me they are sorry for not listening to me.

On my way there, I found that Kakashi guy at another memorial. I knew well enough that you do not disturb anyone visiting a memorial, grave, or anything of that sort, so I kept walking. Had he heard me walk by? He must have, because when I reached the graves, he was standing before them.

"Come for a photo?" I asked. I was trying to hard to keep up my conceited façade, but around Naro and Kazumi, I never had felt like I needed to be so mean, so petty. But with that Kakashi guy standing right there, what was I supposed to do, drool?

Kakashi

Mira was standing there, just standing there. It made Kakashi feel like he should maybe back away. But then he remembered that he doesn't do that. He is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja and a very honest person.

"Did you know these two?" he asked her.

Mira's soft blond hair was flung back over her shoulder in a head swish that would most likely cause whiplash to someone untrained, but Kakashi could tell this girl was a professional. "Yes, I did. But it's none of your business, now is it?"

Snippy, she sure was snippy. Kakashi liked that in a way, how she just said that like it meant nothing. Like him in a way.

Mira seemed to be waiting for him to leave. He watched as her soft blond hair waved around her in the wind. "Then I guess I'll be going then." And he disappeared.

But as the girl stepped toward the graves, Kakashi was actually in a nearby tree watching everything, hearing everything. _Could this vain girl actually be here to be guilty?_

Mira

Though I had come to the graves for guidance, I never had actually believed that talking to a slab of rock would have any effect. But I always came here whenever I just needed someone, so I guess in a way, it helped. I knew that Kakashi guy was up in the tree near me, but I did not want to let him know I knew. But I was curious as to his reason for staying.

"Hey, Naro. Hey, Kazumi. Sorry I haven' been here for awhile. I got a little tied up in the good old Sand Dunes with some demon. You remember I used to call our village the Sand Dunes, right? Well, of course they don't remember, Mira. They're dead!" I whispered harshly to myself before continuing. "I hope you guys know that I'm not really guilty for what happened. I know I shouldn't be. I wasn't the one who threw the kunai. But, I've already told you guys this. That's not the reason I'm here." I paused, walking over to the base of the where that Kakashi guy was staying. I picked a small flower which felt so slender in between my fingers. The wind blew suddenly and I had to cup my hand around it as to not let the soft petals float away. I set the flower down right between the two headstones. It was the only flower in the small area, so they had to share.

"Well, because I was kidnapped, I met these two guys. One of them is this silly blond kid who is pretty stupid. I wanted him to notice me, but he didn't. He barely even noticed I existed. I know you know that guys usually like me, Kazumi. But I know you, Naro, and that after awhile you wouldn't take my crap. I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you stopped crushing on me. It was easier on both of us. Do you want to know who the other guy is? Well, he isn't important. But if you really have to know, all I know for sure about him is that he looks tired and I think he's a little older than me, but I don't know by how much. I guess he's maybe 28-ish. Well, I came here for some help or advice on what to do, but you guys just helped me. Thanks." I patted the hollowed ground and left.

I heard that Kakashi guy's soft landing on the moist grass. I knew he was there, and just to mess with him I said, "Hear anything interesting?" and I began to run.

Where was I going to go now? Maybe follow Naruto some more? I was being a bit of a stalker, but I really wanted to talk to him a bit, just to get to know him. Random thoughts began to pop into my head. Was his hair as spiky as it looked? Would he be able to handle me? Why did he wear such an odd outfit? My head was spinning as I made my way to the village. But then, I saw a lazy shadow behind me. I spun around, kunai drawn, my hair still taking its time to get out of my way. That Kakashi guy was standing there.

"What do you want?" I hissed. This guy was beginning to get on my nerves. Did he not understand the whole idea of not bothering someone so insistently?

He slouched against a tree. "I don't know what you're talking about." I saw a slight twinkle in that sleepy eye. I sighed and continued on my way. Though I could hear him following me, I did not turn around. I took a ribbon out of my pocket and tied back my hair. It still swayed in the ever-present breeze, but it was better tied back.

This guy was giving me the creeps. When I finally reached the village, I melted into the crowd. But I knew this guy was Jonin level and would easily find me. I spotted Naruto's spiky blond hair. Small dust clouds popped out from his feet. I followed.

A Few Hours Later

It was a cold night. The air was filled with a mix of moisture and wind, a pleasant thing that was rarely found in the desert. I sat out on the roof of the building I was staying in. I kindly old couple had let me stay there. Nothing had really occurred to cause alarm. That Kakashi guy was still around here somewhere. I don't think he was ever following me. It was all my imagination. Still, I wanted to see him. But who I really wanted to see was Naruto.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I reached his small window. I tapped on the glass like a pebble hitting water. He opened the window with a groggy effort. "Why are you on my roof?"

I felt my cheeks heat. "I thought you might want to go for a walk," I said with a haughty air, regaining my composure.

"Uh, sure. You're Mira, right?" I nodded in response. "Okay, just a sec."

We walked down the main street. "So, are you a big shot here?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm the number one ninja, believe it!" Okay, slightly geeky. My heart pinched. _Naro, I apologize, _I thought.

We continued on in silence for quite awhile. Okay, so this wasn't going as well as planned. For someone who was so gorgeous, I should be able to carry a conversation. But I've never had to try so hard to talk to a guy before. And this one was slightly dense.

"Sorry guys, you have to go back to sleep now. No midnight strolls for you," I heard a lazy voice say from behind.

I knew who it was before I turned around. That Kakashi guy was standing there with an odd book in his hand. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei. See ya later, Mira!" Naruto called as he ran back to his room.

Kakashi

"Are you stalking me?" Mira growled as she flung her long hair back and crossed her arms. She only wore a tank top and shorts as pajamas. Kakashi could tell this girl was not prepared for the storm that was coming.

"No, I'm not the one stalking, but you seem to be." He only meant it as a joke, but Mira exploded.

"I want to talk to him, okay?! Do you have a problem with that?" Kakashi felt extremely uncomfortable at that moment. He could not even remember why he had bothered to send Naruto back to his room. Had he wanted to speak with Mira? He watched that girl so much younger than he, maybe ten years, but he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know her. Why?

"No, I, uh, don't have a problem with that. It's just a rule that you can't stalk people and go on strolls in the middle of the night. So, you should probably get back to your room and leave Naruto alone."

"Protective of your pupil, eh, sensei?" Mira asked in a sarcastic tone.

This girl had no respect at all, not even for herself. The way she flaunted herself around like the world was her runway made Kakashi know there was something deeply wrong with her. Maybe not mentally, but emotionally he could see it.

He did not answer her question, but instead asked her one. "Those graves in the forest, did you know those children?"

Kakashi could feel the anger rolling off of her. "That is none of your business!" she screamed and stormed off. He followed.

Mira

I hopped back up to the roof of my room and sat there, seething. Then that Kakashi guy appeared.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled. I hugged my knees to my chest to try and keep warm.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

How pathetic was that? That excuse was straight from the book of, "How to Get in Her Pants 101." Was this guy for real? At first, he was cool. I thought he was kind of sexy too. But now he was getting annoying. His constant pestering just would not go away.

"I'm okay. See." I smiled really wide and fake for him, pointing to my face for emphasis.

"Okay, it seems that you are fake-okay." I just wanted him to leave. Just leave. Leave me alone, Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Village.

"Why are you taking such a personal interest in me?" I demanded.

I got him there. Then, he came up with a swift reply. "I knew you were following us. You never received the proper medical attention from you kidnapping experience." Nice one, real smooth.

But I knew he was right. I could feel the burns on my arms stinging in the cold night air. I should have stayed and gotten my wounds properly attended to, but I just could not. I needed to follow Naruto, there was something about him pulling me forward. But, now, I was beginning to scare myself. I wanted to be done with him. "Okay, you're right," I conceded. "I will leave the village tomorrow." If that Kakashi guy had anything to say against my decision, he did not let it show.

"Okay, I'll see you off tomorrow."

The Next Morning

I couldn't remember what happened next after that conversation with Kakashi. When I woke up, I wasn't in the room I had been staying in. I was lying between the graves of Kazumi and Naro. I tried to sit up but my head was spinning. I dabbed at it, and when I pulled my hand away, it was covered in my blood. I looked up to see myself standing over me. 

"Hello, Mira. I am the Soul Eater, my name is Lia, and I am now you. You will stay here in the forest until I am done in this pathetic village, then I will set you free. I will leave only a few survivors to remember your face, so you will be the one to blame."

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because you are the reason my children are dead!"

"Who are your children?" But then I realized. I was lying next to them. Kazumi and Naro were Lia's children. "How?"

"I bless a family with the gift of my children. They are to protect them and make sure they grow to adulthood. If they die, they are the last of my children. I can only have one pair of twins. There are no more." 

"I didn't kill them!"

She slapped my face. "Don't lie. You could have protected them at least. You could have even jumped in front of that kunai to save them. Besides," she pursed her lower lip in a pout, "I haven't eaten in quite some time and I am famished." Lia began to walk away. I tried to call out to her, but I was too weak. 

I did not understand why she had been so explanatory as to what was going on. Perhaps so I would know what I was responsible for, and what she was going to do. I tried to sit up once more, but this time the effort knocked me out. 

What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, that last one was a bit interesting don't you think? But here comes the people from my last fanfic, more importantly, the point of view will be switching even more *evil laugh* oh, did I do that out loud??? *Awkward silence* Well, anyhoo, here is the next chapter…I hope you like it n_n Oh, and if you're wondering, Sumara is from my last fanfic tehe (hmm, curious about her perhaps? .)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, sadly…hehe**

**ENJOY!!**

Mira

I fell into a deep, mushy slumber. I felt like I was trying to walk through molasses in January. My mind felt numb, wrong. Then the dream came.

"Who are you?" I demanded. A girl stood in front of me, about my same height, about my same age. Her hair was short and jagged, and I knew that was a look that meant you should not get too close. I sort of liked her presence, how she had that air of just knowing the way of the world. She wore a black pair of tight capris with a short sleeve black shirt over fishnets that went over all of her exposed skin up to the base of her neck. When you looked into her deep, blue eyes, you knew she saw things that no one else should have to. I took an unconscious step back.

"You are just as annoying as before, aren't you?" she joked. "I'm Sumara," she bowed slightly.

"I'm Mira," I bowed to her as well. _What did she mean by, 'as before'? _I had no memory of ever meeting this girl.

We stood there for a moment in silence. Sumara wandered the big white space that is my mind while I sleep. I couldn't handle it anymore. "Why are you here?"

Sumara shrugged and smiled slightly. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm a Dream Watcher, from the Village Hidden in the Dreams. I used to be able to---well, that's not really important now. Why do you think I'm here?"

I thought about that for a moment. Why would she be here? "To help me, I guess."

Sumara sat down across from me and crossed her legs. I copied her. "Help you with what?"

"Well, this weird Soul Eater chick came up and took my form and now she's going to the village to kill everyone, except a few, so they remember my face." I felt cold. The light around us was dimming.

"Why did the Soul Eater do this to you?" Sumara seemed urgent in her questioning now.

I was about to answer, but the dream faded. I started to hear a voice calling my name. Who could it be? So I dug through the molasses that was my mind and pulled myself out. I almost made it to the surface, I was almost there. I opened my eyes when I made it, and something was wrong.

I sat up slowly to make sure I wouldn't pass out again. I held myself up on the meaty bottoms of my hands. I looked around at my surroundings, also testing how my joints were. Where was that voice I was hearing? Perhaps it had just been in my head.

I stood on shaky legs, then fell. The air was knocked out of my lungs. Damn, this was not good. I should be able to handle this with my ninja training, but of course I never really tried at a lot. Except that one time after Kazumi and Naro had been killed. I had gone on a total revenge trip. One day, I stumbled upon some ninja from the same village that had attacked us. I killed all of them. I still felt nothing. I still feel nothing.

I pushed out the thoughts of weariness and moved along, away from my friends' graves. I heard the bubbling of a nearby stream. I fell to my knees when I reached it, and I glugged up the water greedily. I knew I should have made sure it was safe to drink, but I was willing to take the risk.

The bushes behind me wiggled, scratching their plastic leaves against each other. I immediately reacted, my kunai already drawn, my body drawn back to defend myself. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi

Kakashi stopped, and stood as still as a scarecrow, his namesake. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Mira standing there. Earlier that day, he had seen her in the village chatting up some poor boy who obviously needed to learn a thing or two about his chances with a girl like her. But Kakashi felt something wrong about her as he passed. He almost called out to her, just to check. But when her eyes passed over him like she didn't know him at all, he knew. If that had been the right Mira, she would have bitten his head off right there. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

The smile immediately when he took in her appearance. The hair that had been so beautiful, like a waterfall of gold, was now plastered with her blood that still trickled slightly from her head. She still wore her pajamas from a day ago, but they were torn and dirty. One of her tank-top straps had slid down her arm, adding to the sense of her dishelved appearance. Her face had a blood stain going down it, with dirt making swirls with the blood. She looked horrible for such a beautiful girl.

_Focus, Kakashi. You need to get her back to the village. Just ignore the fact that you feel a slight attraction to her. You are ten years her senior. Remember what you must do._ Kakashi's argument with himself was futile. He knew what was happening deep inside of him, and it could not be stopped_._

He began to step toward her, but stopped. He had no supplies to help her, and he knew that she needed immediate medical attention. "I'll be back, Mira. I promise." And he was gone.

**So maybe this is a bit short, but I felt like i needed to stop it here...what did you think? Reviewing is always a nice way to put down your thoughts...and suggestions ^.^ Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, what do you guys think so far? *silence* well, I think it's going pretty good. Be prepared, things are about to get a bit tricky…prepared? I hope so. Seat belts on, tray tables up and your seat back in the correct position. Ready? Here we go :D**

**PS-Sumara's POV will be in third person because only the main character has the first person POV. So, if you wanna know more, read my past fanfic! (man, I am shameless with this advertising, but hey, I liked it, maybe you will)**

Sumara

Sumara woke with a start. Crap, that was not good. That girl, Mira, had been in a lot of danger. The Sand ninja and she had been called a few days ago, but they were just now leaving. This was a rest time, so she had just happened upon Mira's dream. That was extremely lucky. Now they knew who they were really after. She twisted her head a bit to look over at Gaara before she realized he was right there next to her, watching her.

"What is it?" he asked. He sat up slightly.

"I saw the girl that we are after, the blond one that followed Naruto and the others. Well, we're not actually after her, exactly, we're after a Soul Eater that took her form to get her back for something. But, the dream faded and I wasn't able to get exactly why this Soul Eater was after her." Sumara felt strong and sure. She was glad she no longer had to rely on poking through a person's mind for the real truth. This whole thing with trusting someone, really letting them in, had changed everything.

"So, how are we going to tell who is who?" Sumara could tell that Gaara was a little bit confused with what was going on. Sure, he had been all demonie himself for a good part of his life, but this was different.

"I know what to do. Wake Temari and Kankuro, we need to get going."

Mira

After Kakashi left, I fell to my knees. My body shook with sobs that I did not know I was holding in. This was all wrong, so wrong. Who was I anymore? I was no longer my parents' little beauty queen nor was I the battle strategist who worked at a shop for knick-knacks. Who was I? I was so confused and scared. As I continued to cry, memories began to flash back to me, of the night when I was taken out here.

I saw myself fighting her, just a flash. But she didn't look like me, she just looked like a shadow, nothing more. Then the image changed to me feeling a pull on my arm and the rough blades of grass cutting into my side as my shirt rode up a bit. Another flash, but this was before the dragging, she struck me with something heavy and blunt. Then I saw the worst thing of all. I watched her change into me, but I wasn't watching from my body, I was somewhere else, above this creature.

What the hell was going on?

I calmed myself down. I just needed to focus on the basic essentials of what I needed to do. I needed to get food and water, bathe, stop the Soul Eater, and get back my sanity. Sounded easy enough at the time. I decided the easiest one was to just dip myself into the water. I slipped off my muddy tank-top and shorts so I looked like I was wearing a bathing suit, sort of. I crawled slowly towards the water. When I sunk deep into the small stream, I had found exactly what Heaven was.

I took in a deep breath then tugged myself under. The bottom of the stream was soft with mud. There was small little plants sprouting from it that tickled my feet. I worked on scrubbing the blood and mud mixture off of my face before venturing into the realm of no return, my hair. I knew it had to be bad, but I didn't know it was so horrible. I got most of the mud-dirt combo out, but there was nothing I could do for it. It reminded me of this one time when I was in a small pageant that the moms of the village had put together. I had won, but my mom had to cut off all my hair. I had accidentally gotten some bubble-gum stuck in it and she had no choice.

When I was in those shows, I always felt like I was the only thing in the world that my parents ever cared about. But I knew they were pushing me to be what they never could be. They wanted success that had never found them to be found by me. I was the only one with the map to the treasure they could never find. It was so wrong for them to do that to me, but I was completely ignorant to the fact until one time when I came in second place. My parents pulled me roughly aside and screamed in my face. They hated me for losing, for only being second best. My dad left bruises on my arms and my mom left a red mark from the stinging slap she had given me on my cheek. I was not allowed to eat for the rest of the week. My parents were hateful, wrong, and horrible. But I could never hate them. After that incident, I no longer did the beauty pageants. I signed myself up for the Academy, forging their signatures on everything I needed a signature on. They never knew a thing until I came home one day with my headband tied smartly around my neck. I was about nine years old I think. After that, they beat me up pretty well, but I gave them a good amount of cuts and bruises and took my dad's finger. The next day, they left the village only leaving a note as a goodbye. It said, "We are going to find a new daughter that won't be such a disappointment. You are a failure, Mira. Never forget that." I never have.

I took out the spare kunai that I always kept with me. I still had nightmares my parents would come back. I balled my hair in my fist and sliced through it. The golden tendrils fell to the surface of the stream, pulled away by the ever-present current. I used my reflection in the water as a mirror. I cut my hair to about the length of my shoulders. This was a time for change.

I was about to get out of the water when Kakashi appeared again, this time he was carrying a spare change of clothes, a first-aid kit, food and water. When he saw me there, I saw his eye widen with shock and his skin go a bit pink. "Oh, sorry about that." He quickly turned around.

I felt my entire body heat with embarrassment. Okay then, totally hot sensei just saw me in just my under-wear and bra, slightly awkward. But at the same time, I was grinning with silent glee. Now what was going to happen?

To end the horrible silence, I spoke. "Are those clothes for me?"

"Um, yeah, they are!" he told the bush in front of him.

I started laughing, but it was only a slight girlish giggle. "Can I have them?"

I could tell Kakashi was a bit determined to not see me, give me my clothes, yet see me, all at he same time. "Kakashi, just turn around and toss the clothes this way. I'll catch them."

He turned around, tossed the clothes, and turned back all in one swift movement. Damn, that was one fast guy. I still was able to catch the clothes. I slipped them on. I looked down at my appearance to see I was wearing an outfit quite similar to his, except no vest. "Okay!" I called to his back. "You can look at me. Don't worry, I won't damage your poor virgin eyes."

I heard him mumble something unintelligible as he turned around. Most likely something like, "What does she know? Smart ass." When he saw me, his eyes widened again in shock. "Your hair, you cut it!"

"You are quite observant. Yes, I did indeed cut my hair. There was no other choice." I held my head up high as if I had done a valiant thing.

Kakashi slowly raised something in one of his hands. "I brought a brush," he whispered.

I slapped myself in the forehead, but this made my head pound with a terrible pain. "God dammit!" I growled at the ground. I looked up at Kakashi to see that he had stepped a bit closer.

"Your head needs some stitches."

So I kneeled and he kneeled behind me. "I cannot numb the spot, so be ready for some pain." I just made a small squeak in response. I felt the needle pierce my scalp and I bit my tongue until I drew blood. He was done quickly, but it was still too long. My head hurt even more than before, but more in a focused area where it had been bashed. He worked on some of my other cuts, cleaning them with an odd serum and then covering them with an smelly salve. He had to roll up my pants slightly as well as my sleeves, and this action sent chills through my body. This was so wrong, but I was okay with that.

He got really close when he had to clean a wound on my neck. I froze, afraid that if I moved at all he would pull away. My curiosity began to get the better of me, and I had to restrain myself so I wouldn't pull off his mask. I couldn't hold on any longer, so I reached out but he grabbed my head without breaking his focus on my cut. "Don't even try."

I was about to ask what he was hiding when something happened. The birds all around us began to scream just like humans being tortured. Kakashi pulled away quickly with a kunai drawn. I joined him, my back up against his. What the hell was going on?

**Weird ending right? Well, the next chapter will be even better, trust me! And you know the best way to show your appreciation for this piece? REVIEW! Or add this to your alert/favorites…at least then I'll know my readers are out there (don't worry, CANARYwolf, I didn't forget you, I know ur there n_n)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone curious about the birds screaming bloody murder? Well, you're gonna have to sit tight for a bit cuz we haven't seen much of our face stealing antagonist. So lets go back to her for a bit, shall we? But no worries, we'll get to the birds shortly there after. **

Lia

Lia could not believe the magnificent luck she had with such a beautiful face and body. Every boy in that town was coming after her. Lia was full with all the souls she had consumed and she could hardly suck another boy dry, but she found so much joy in it she just HAD to. But there was this one boy out of all the others that paid no attention to the beautiful demon. His hair was a lightning blond and he was someone she wanted to devour, literally. She could see the goodness and wholeness of his soul. Her mouth began to water at the prospect of such a delicious thing. So she went out of her way to get his attention. Every once in a while she would get an, "Oh, hi." or a "Are you following me?" Lia knew she had to resort to the extreme.

So Lia followed the boy to his room. Then she planted such a kiss on him she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. When she pulled away, she put on her slinkiest smile. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just couldn't resist."

The boy's cheeks were bright pink. Lia knew everything about the child after that kiss. It was one of the gifts of the Soul Eater. By simple contact she could know all about you. The child's name was Naruto Uzamaki, and she knew he would be the richest of souls. As she was about to eat his entire being, she heard the Call of the Eaten. _Those damn birds! Why do those souls never shut up? And why do they have to scream through the birds? Everyone hears the birds! _Lia exclaimed in her head. She had to go and stop feeding for a bit until the time was right. The Call of the Eaten would be over soon, she knew that.

Kakashi

Kakashi had only heard birds scream like that once before when he was very young. A goddess of a woman was walking the streets of Konoha. She ignored the young Kakashi, but he could feel an evil presence around the sweet figure. A few minutes after he saw the woman, the birds began to scream just like they were at the moment. He knew he and Mira were not in any danger. Just as he began to relax, the birds went quiet. Kakashi suddenly became extremely sensitive to the feeling in his back. Mira was still pressed up against him.

"It's okay, they won't scream again I hope." He pulled away from her, and then caught her when she didn't expect the support she had to leave so fast.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked as she setting back onto the ground with her neck twisted up for him to finish up on that one pesky cut.

Kakashi knelt beside her, a needle and a simple piece of plastic string in his hand. He tugged the gash together with gentle gestures, not wanting to cause the poor girl to feel any pain. As he answered her, he took out the salve and serum for her neck.

"I've only ever heard them scream like that once before, when I was very young. I think whatever did this to you is the reason." Kakashi sliced the string with his kunai and stood.

"We should get back to the village---" he began.

"I can't go back," Mira said in a stern tone.

"Why not?"

"That thing that came after me was the Soul Eater. The graves over there, where all my blood is, those were her only children. She blames me for their deaths so now she is going to kill everyone but leaves survivors so they recognize me and it will be all my fault and I can't fight her and…" Mira dissolved into the soft sound of crying.

Kakashi felt awkward in this situation. He did not know if she would react in a cross way towards him if he hugged her, tried to comfort her. But would him _not_ doing anything upset her even more?

Turns out he didn't need to decide. Mira flew off of the ground and flung herself into his arms. "I'm so scared, Kakashi," she whispered before the sobs took over.

He held her close, rubbing his hand on her back and trying to be consoling.

Mira

The moment I realized what I was doing, I pulled away. But Kakashi's arms resisted before letting me go. Odd.

"Besides," I said as I gathered up what was left of my dignity. "We still need to make a plan. This girl visited me in my dreams last night. Her name was----"

"Sumara, yes I know of her. She is a very powerful, smart young woman." My stomach twisted in sick knots. Jealousy?

"Would she be any help?" I kept my eyes downcast as to not let him see what I was feeling.

"Actually, she and a Sand ninja squad from the Village Hidden in the Sand has already been called. Lady Tsunade already had her doubts about your little Soul Eater."

Then that question popped up in my head again, What was I going to do? Was I strong enough to help fight against this demon? My mind flashed back to when that demon thing from the Sand Village had kidnapped me. I felt the burns on my arms begin to sear. I was so frustrated with myself. Why couldn't I just keep up my normal life? Why did I have to be the one who got all this crap put on them? But I knew that this sort of questioning was not helpful. Yet, I was totally at a loss as to what I should do to stop this demon.

"Kakashi, it will be safer if I stay here in the forest. If she sees that I have been given help, then she will just kill everyone and not care about revenge. She's a demon, she has no heart."

"Well, technically---" he began.

"Shut up, smartass! You know what I meant!" I whacked him playfully in the arm.

He grabbed my hand. "Should I stay here with you?" His voice was so gentle, like a caress.

I gulped. My heart was beating so fast. I felt all my blood rush to my face. "No, it would be better if you went to help. Stop her, Kakashi." I tried to pull my hand away. It wouldn't budge.

"Are you sure?" His eyes seemed pleading.

I nodded slowly. Truth be told, I wanted him to stay and protect me. But I knew what I was thinking was silly. I reached up with my opposite hand to flip my blond hair. There was nothing there to flip. Awkwardness flooded the area surrounding us. He was still holding my hand. I was still letting him. The air was sucked out of my lungs. The edges of my vision began to blur. Before I was lost the world I heard Kakashi mutter something.

It sounded like, "Dammit, the Soul Eater got her!"

**I took awhile to write this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible but I don't know how soon that will be. So if you liked it, please review!! I need some tips or something to work with here. I kinda/sorta know where I'm going with this, but help is always appreciated and welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies for anyone who reads my stories!!! I haven't really been able to get on the computer and have enough time to type up a new chapter. And then I just have no idea how I'm going to continue…So now, you my reader(s) (hopefully plural) you on the ride of your life or lives, if there are multiple people out there reading this. I have no idea what is going to happen, so you are going to be just as shocked as I am. LET'S GET STARTED!!!!!!**

Kakashi

Kakashi was terrified. What was he going to do with Mira? He hopped around in the trees for a bit until he discovered a small cave hidden behind some brush. He landed without a sound, pushing aside the leaves and foliage. He set Mira down for only a moment as he rummaged through his pack for a small blanket. Then he realized he didn't have one. So he took off his vest and lied Mira down on the ground, using his vest as a pillow for her.

"What am I going to do?" This was one of the few times that Kakashi felt so vulnerable and confused. Seeing Mira, so youthful and beautiful, he just wanted to reach out to her, hold her. But, no, that was wrong. That can't happen, and Kakashi knew that. Still…

"Kakashi?" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

When he turned, he saw that stubborn girl. It was Sumara, with Gaara by her side.

"You came? How did you find us?" Kakashi stood, trying to regain his dignity after being caught in such an interesting moment.

"Sumara has been following Mira's dream trail," Gaara explained.

This 'dream trail' was something Kakashi was unfamiliar with. But there was no time for explanations.

"The Soul Eater has her, I don't know how to help." Sumara was already kneeling beside Mira, her index fingers pressed against Mira's temples.

"What is she doing, lord Kazekage?" Kakashi asked Gaara.

"It is a new technique that she picked up since she lost most of her Dreamer powers. She is going to reach into the girl's subconscious and speak to her, like the way she does when she is a Dream Watcher. This way, she has a better chance of keeping a connection." Gaara was staring down at Sumara like there was no one else in the world who really understood what life was, and for an odd second, Kakashi understood the feeling.

"I must get to the village." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Sumara doesn't need anyone else here." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Then he walked away as if nothing had happened that he should be embarrassed about. Kakashi had a serious moment of amazement. He wished so badly to be able to just go willingly into love, to be able to love whomever he pleased. But, alas, the matter of love is always something punctured by age and torn apart by the appearance of others. There was no way for someone like Kakashi, someone so bent on following the proper code of conduct but also willing to break the rules to save a friend, to find love in a proper form. That was the cross he bared. A man so willing to love and risk himself yet bound by society do to what is proper and right.

Mira

The ability to breath was slipping farther and farther away from me. I was beginning to feel like a shell, like there was nothing else but my body to be used up. Was this what it was like to die? Was I really going to be gone?

"Mira!" a familiar voice called.

I was back in the white room. Standing behind me was that same girl, Sumara, who had visited me the last time I was sleeping.

"Did you miss me?" she asked with a sarcastic grin.

"No, I'm sorry to say I didn't." I could just tell how different we were from looking at her. She was a hard person, cool and collected and intelligent, yet I knew that she cared deeply for the world around her. Who was I, but a shallow little girl who barely understood her left from her right? All I knew for sure was that 1) I was pissed off and 2) I was done being scared. I had trained to be a ninja yet I had only cared about being a pretty queen. I wanted so badly to have my parents approval, for them to love me, accept me. But that was never going to happen, because they were wrong people. First, I needed to accept myself if I ever was going to be able to accept another. I wanted to accept the world, like Sumara.

"Sumara, how do you do it?"

We stood across from each other, as if we were each looking into a mirror that did not show our reflections exactly, but showed us how similar and different we were.

"Do what?"

I pushed back my hair, trying to perch it behind my ear only to have it come slipping back against my cheek. "How do you accept the world?"

Sumara stared back at me with her deep blue eyes. They were filled with sadness and pain which was a thing that I have only experienced few times in my life.

"You just live." And for me, that was the best answer she could have possibly given me.

Naruto

There was something wrong. Naruto could feel it in the air. What had that kiss from Mira been all about? There was something wrong about her eyes. They were empty. They were soulless. Naruto was out on the streets, trying to keep himself hidden in the crowds, but it wasn't an easy task for a bright blond kid wearing black and orange to blend in. He was beginning to get frustrated with himself. What was going on? Just as he turned a street corner he ran straight into someone.

"Hey, watch I--" he stopped. "Hey, Kakashi sensei, it's you. What's going on? You look kind of upset. Did someone tell you the ending to your book?"

"Naruto, there is no time for jokes right now. A Soul Eater is among us." Kakashi pulled Naruto aside as to let the traffic go by.

"A what?"

"A Soul Eater, a demon that sucks the souls out of people, using the souls as a life force. It is a killer, Naruto. Do not be stopped by its appearance."

"Why would--"

"Hello, Naruto," said a familiar sultry voice. He turned slightly. There, standing in a skin tight midnight blue dress was Mira. Jiriaya would have had a nose bleed the instant he saw her. The girl had a serious figure that no man could resist. But of course, Naruto was no simple being. He was neither man nor boy, still stuck in the middle of the Transformation to adulthood, but he was more of a Peter Pan of sorts. For most who know him, they saw him as a child forever. Yet, Naruto could not keep himself from drooling over the girl.

"Naruto, do you remember what we were discussing?" Kakashi prompted, hoping fruitlessly to get his student out of the drool state.

"Wha-huh-duh," was all Naruto said.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the ear, and though he knew that the girl standing before him was a only a guise of a monster, he too saw how truly tempting she was. But, never mind that, he was much too old to even begin to think of such things. Naruto on the other hand…

"Let's go Uzamaki." And they were lost in the crowd.

Gaara

Gaara was perched up on top of a phone pole just like a bird of prey. He scanned the crowd trying to find something that looked wrong about it. He noticed that there were very few people out and about on such a nice day, and for him to say it was a nice day meant it must have been pretty damn gorgeous. Don't take the poor Kazekage wrong, of course he appreciates the world, but he is still growing into the true person he will soon be. Lucky for him, he won't forever be Peter Pan.

He spotted Naruto and Kakashi in the crowd. He leapt from his perch in front of him. "Now what?" he asked the Jonin.

There was no plan that Gaara could see unless it included killing the monster, which he was all for of course. Though was the leader of his village, a good fight still enticed him. He stared at Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto was grinning like a fool at him.

"You're so pretty, Gaara," he cooed.

Gaara could feel frustration boiling his blood. What was going on? He looked to Kakashi, hoping he wouldn't agree with Naruto and then the two would try and maul him like fan girls.

"He just saw the demon. She was quite, attractive." Gaara saw the man's face grow red.

"I'll hit him." Gaara raised his hand but Kakashi shook his head.

"It'll fade soon. We need to get as much information out of him as possible. But first, we need some medical supplies." Gaara nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Go get Sakura. I'll take Naruto back to the cave." And they split.

Unfortunately, Kakashi would not be able to meet up with them at the cave after getting Sakura.

Kakashi

The very moment Kakashi took off to find Sakura, someone jumped out of no where and shocked him with several thousand volts of electricity. He was knocked out in an instant.

**Dun-dun-dun!!!!! What is going to happen to Kakashi now? Curious? Then be on the lookout for the next chapter J As always, reviews are extremely appreciated and LOVED BY ALL LIVING CREATURES (excluding algae and sea-sponges) Thanks for reading!!! **(srry for any typos i dont have time to look it over n_n)


	7. Chapter 7

**I was checking my traffic and turns out Canada loves chapter 5 of this fanfic. Good to know the Canadians are on my side!!! Tehehe…well I should get started right? We all want to know what happened to Kakashi, right? I'm gonna keep talking to see if you keep reading this. Well, I'll start now. You ready?**

Mira

There was something wrong with me. What was I supposed to do if I was still unconscious? I needed a way to get out. What was happening with my body. I needed…Kakashi's face flashed in my mind's eye. No, no, no! Wrong, so wrong, yet, I could not help but think it. I wanted to wake up, to talk to someone besides Sumara, though she was fine company, she just wasn't _him_.

"Sumara?"

Sumara had been meditating for a few minutes. She opened one eye and scowled, then closed that eye. "Hmmm?" was her response.

"What is happening with me? Why am I asleep? I want to wake up, but whenever I try I feel like I'm getting farther and farther away from consciousness."

Sumara kept her eyes closed, but I noticed her body tense.

"The Soul Eater has decided to kill you after all."

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!"_

Sumara remained still. "The. Soul. Eater. Has. Decided. To. Kill. You. After. All." She sounded it out like I was a small child.

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled at her.

"Have you ever even _heard _a dumb blond joke?" Sumara asked.

I was blinded by fear and rage as I ran towards her with a kunai drawn. Sumara flicked her hand slightly and the kunai flew out of my hand and stuck into the white moosh of the ground.

"How did you--?"

"Though I can no longer read minds, I can control this realm of your dreams just as much as you can. That is another ability of a Dream Watcher," Sumara explained with an air of superiority.

This girl was so _infuriating_! What was with her, anyways? I mean, she was nice and all, but this one could be slightly high and mighty. I was beginning to shake with rage, about to make several snakes sprout from the ground to strangle her, when she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mira, but when stuff gets tough I have never really been that great about handling it."

From the way Sumara had crossed her arms around her legs that were hugged to her chest, I knew that she had been through stuff no one should have to go through.

"I guess that's why she and Gaara are together," I mumbled.

I looked up to see her blush. "How do you know that?"

"Psh! Everyone knows!!"

She slapped herself in the forehead and moaned in exasperation. This was turning out to be an interesting time.

Kakashi

Kakashi awoke in a dank room. A single light bulb hung from a power cord dangling from a tiny hole in the ceiling. A single titanium chair sat in the middle of the room. It made him think of an interrogation room.

"You're awake, how delicious!" squeeled a voice familiar to the Jonin's ears.

Out came a girl who looked just like Mira. She leapt into the man's lap and squealed like a fan girl. "You're awake!"

Kakashi now had the upper hand. She had totally let her guard down in her stupid action. He drew a kunai and was about to drive it into her chest when she sprung back.

"You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? I am ancient!" Lia cried. She broke the form of Mira and became a horrible thing. Her body was that of a gorgeous woman but her face was that of Medusa. Her skin was scaly, he eyes were vertical slits in her face. She was hideous.

"Finally I meet a woman willing to be honest about her age," Kakashi snarled.

This made Lia lurch forward, but Kakashi was ready. His kunai dug deep into her abdomen. But she did not cough blood nor did she even cry out in pain. She laughed.

"You think a silly little toy like that can kill me!?" She smashed her head into Kakashi's in a head-butt a mountain goat would be jealous of. Kakashi went flying back. He smashed into the wall, causing the whole room to quake.

"Get up, pathetic, beautiful man!" cried Lia.

_Stay down, Kakashi. Just play dead until you come up with a plan._

"I was so hoping you would be a better opponent. I have heard such promising things about the Copy Ninja of the Leaf. But you are as scary as a scarecrow, and as pathetic as one. You are bound to the post of your village, forced to scare of the crows that are your enemies. The crows pick at the straw of your body, making you nothing but a limp shell of cloth. You're weak!" Lia was growing angrier and angrier as the time progressed; Kakashi could practically feel the power emanating off of her form.

He heard her walk closer. Her feet shuffled against the floor in the uniform noise of the shoes worn by shinobi. Then, he struck.

In one swift movement, he lifted his head band to reveal his Sharringan eye, latched his hand to her throat, and drew a kunai.

"Are you prepared to die, Soul Eater?"

"How dare you! I am Death itself! I am--" but Lia did not notice that Kakashi was ignoring her. With his other hand, he created Chidori, or Lightning Blade. He threw her against the opposite wall of the tiny room and ran towards her with his hand weighed down by the strength of the jutsu. When he struck her in the chest, he knew it was over.

Kakashi had won.

Mira

I knew I was going to die. There was no way that I could possibly live. I asked Sumara to leave, but of course she denied me. She said that she needed to stay to keep me occupied just in case I began to fade further. So, I guess she just had to stay and watch everything.

I formed an image of Kakashi in my mind and pushed it out to be shown in front of me. It was a simple image, just his usual blank expression. Tears flooded my eyes as I reached out to touch his face. How I longed to touch his real face, to lift that mask, to touch those lips with mine. But, I knew that even if I lived, that would never happen. I was nothing to him but a silly girl, no older than a student.

"Sumara!" I looked over to see Sumara put up her index finger as a symbol for me to wait a moment and vanished.

Sumara

There was nothing the poor girl could do for Mira, nothing at all but keep her from fading too fast. When she heard Gaara's voice calling her, she had to go for only a moment to see what was up.

When Sumara turned, she saw Gaara with one of Naruto's arms slung over his shoulder. Naruto looked like he had been drugged.

"What's wrong with him?" Sumara asked in disgust.

Gaara gave her a warning glare. She sighed and took a step forward to take Naruto away from Gaara. No matter what, there was no talking in a rude way about Naruto around Gaara, ever.

"He just saw an extremely beautiful demon in the form of Mira. Don't worry though, he'll be out of it soon."

The two spoke in hushed tones about what occurred earlier with Kakashi. Sumara informed Gaara of Mira's condition.

"There is no way to save her unless Kakashi kills the demon. That may do the trick." Sumara was so worried. Gaara's face was devoid of expression, his usual facial expression of choice. There was so much pain the two shared that there was no way to question why they felt so strongly for each other, though most see Gaara as to have lost emotion. Sumara knew otherwise.

Kakashi

Kakashi stood over the body of Lia. He was so tired, so out of breath, but he had to remain standing. There was no way he would not make it back to Mira. Suddenly, a miracle happened.

White mist began to pour out of the gash in Lia's chest. But this was no ordinary mist. It had the faces of people on it. As the mist rose, it spun and rocketed through the walls. Kakashi knew the souls were returning to their proper owners. But, he knew that only the Hidden Leaf Village would get its people back. All other lives lost were too far gone for any sort of help. Then he saw one piece of the mist that he knew. It was an almost complete form of Mira. She looked so peaceful, happy. Kakashi sprinted after the mist, knowing that all was well. The day had been saved. Mira would live.

A Few Days Later

Mira

I had just been released from the hospital. Though the story of Lia's defeat was not a very big climax, it was still good enough for me. I was just happy to be back. I will never forget what happened that day.

The exact moment Kakashi made it back to the cave, I woke up feeling really wacky and sick, but alive. I stood, wobbled a bit, but was able to steady myself.

Kakashi looked like he might fall over too. But then, to everyone's shock, he came running at me, scooped me up in his arms, and held me close to him.

"I'm so happy you're okay," he whispered.

Gaara and Sumara must have left the room because the next moment, Kakashi had pulled has mask down to reveal his face. I understood why he kept it covered up all the time. If anyone were to see the real face of Kakashi Hatake, they wouldn't be able to think straight. He was so beautiful.

Then, he kissed me.

I was supposed to meet Kakashi at a special memorial he wanted to show me. As I traveled further into the woods, fatigue crept further into me. When I finally made it, I was out of breath.

"Mira, are you alright?" Kakashi was by my side. He helped me cross the small space of grass to the stone.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"This is where my friend, Obito, is remembered. Like you, I too lost a friend in battle. I regret my mistakes everyday."

That was when I knew, there was no way a man like this could be anything but great. I wrapped my arms around his torso and sighed. "Was he a good person?"

"Yes, he died helping me and another member of my squad live. And, he gave me this," he lifted his headband to show is sharringan.

"Don't be sad because he is gone, Kakashi, be happy because he was here," I told him.

I knew that no matter what happened from then on, there was no way for a person to truly love someone else without loving themselves. Self respect, self esteem, those are the most important things to have, and if you do not have those two things, you must learn them, help them become a part of you. I had lived for so long without the understanding that I was important, that I could make a difference, but I knew with the way Kakashi looked at me, with the way he had fought for me, that I was important. I knew that no matter what there were other things than the face of something. There was a soul, and the soul is something that is the most profound thing to be found in this world. And inside this man, Kakashi Hatake, I was able to look soul deep, to find the very person that could look at me, past my surface and into my soul to understand who I was, that I was needed.

**AND THAT IS THE END!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it. The story wasn't one of my best works but I really wanted to finish it and I like the ending. I'm into fluff, angst, and violence which are extremely weird combinations. But, if you did enjoy it or if you have some suggestions for another story, REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Reviews are always appreciated!!! Thanks!! XD**


End file.
